Heather Morris
|GebOrt= Thousand Oaks, Kalifornien, USA |imdb=3529987 |twitter = HeatherMorrisTV}} Heather Elizabeth Morris '(*01. Februar 1987 in Thousand Oaks, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin, Schauspielerin und Tänzerin. In Glee stellt sie 'Brittany Pierce dar. Leben Heather wurde in Thousand Oaks geboren und hat zwei ältere Schwestern, April und Crystal. Sie ist in Scottsdale im US-Staat Arizona aufgewachsen und hatte dort im Alter von einem Jahr ihre erste Tanzstunde. Schon in jungen Jahren beherrschte sie viele verschiedene Tanzstile. Ihr Vater starb an Krebs, als sie 14 Jahre alt war. 2009 sagte sie darüber: "Es ist etwas, was hart für mich ist, weil ich darüber traurig bin, aber ich halte mich damit nicht auf. Ich weiß, dass er an einem besseren Ort ist, anstatt zu leiden." Sie machte ihren Abschluss an der Desert Mountain High School. Sie began Journalismus zu studieren, aber 2006 zog sie nach Los Angeles, um ihre Karriere als Schauspielerin und Tänzerin voranzutreiben. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in "So You Think, You Can Dance", schaffte es aber nicht in die Top 10. Einige Auftritte in Serien folgten. 2008 war sie Tänzerin auf einer Tour von Beyoncé. Heather sollte Chris Colfer und Jenna Ushkowitz nur beibringen, wie man zu Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) tanzt, aber bald darauf wurde ihr die Rolle der Brittany angeboten. Von Staffel Zwei bis Vier gehörte sie zum Hauptcast der Serie. Aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft gehörte sie nicht mehr zum Hauptcast der fünften Staffel. Seit 2008 ist sie mit dem Baseballspieler Taylor Hubbell zusammen. Die beiden gingen auf die gleiche High School, kannten sich damals aber nicht und lernten sich über MySpace kennen, kurz nachdem Heather nach Los Angeles gezogen war. Seit 2012 leben die beiden zusammen. Am 28. September 2013 brachte Heather den gemeinsamen Sohn Elijah auf die Welt. Am 28. August 2014 wurde bekannt, dass sie und Hubbell sich verlobt haben, am 16. Mai 2015 heiratete das Paar. Am 19. August 2015 verkündete Heather über die sozialen Netzwerke, dass sie und Hubbell ihr zweites Kind erwarten, ebenfalls einen Jungen. Owen Bartlett Hubbell wurde am 11. Februar 2016 geboren. Filmographie Filme *2008: Bedtime Stories *2009: Fired Up! - Das Cheerleader Camp *2010: Glee 3D Konzert Movie *2011: Post *2012: Ice Age 4: Voll verschoben (Stimme) *2012: Spring Breakers *2014: Horrible Parents *2015: Most Likely to Die *2015: Romantically Speaking *2016: The Cleansing Hour *2016: FolkHero & FunnyGuy Serien *2007: The Beyoncé Experience *2008: Swingtown (1 Folge) *2008: Eli Stone (2 Folgen) *2009-2015: Glee *2010: How I Met Your Mother (Folge: "Anzug aus!") *2011: Staples Commercial *2012: Punk'd *2015: Comedy Bang! Bang! (1 Folge) *2016: Go-Go Boy Interrupted (3 Folgen) *2016: LA LA Living Musikvideos *2008: An-Ya: Nightlife *2008: The White Tie Affair: Allow Me To Introduce Myself... Mr. Right/Candle (Sick and Tired) *2008: Hit the Lights: Drop the Girl *2011: Leo Moctezuma: 2 Da Left Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, A Wedding EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2011: Glee: The Music, Dance Party *2012: Britney 2.0 (EP) *2014: The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Trivia *Sie ist schottischer und irischer Herkunft (väterlicherseits). *Ihre beste Freundin ist Naya Rivera. *Ryan Murphy hat Heather anfangs als Tänzerin engagiert, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Heather auch singen kann. *Sie wollte sich im Journalismus an der "Arizona State University" durchsetzen, doch sie beschloss bereits nach zwei Semestern (in 2005 und 2006) das College nicht fortzusetzen. Stattdessen zog sie nach L.A., um eine Tanz- und Schauspiel Karriere zu starten. *Sie ist 1,73 m groß. *Sie will mindestens eine Person in der Welt inspirieren. *Sie will aufs College zurück. *Sie liest gerne. *Sie liebt Essiggurken und Oliven. *Sie wird von Freunden und Familienangehörigen HeMo genannt. *Ihr Traumjob war es, mit Justin Timberlake auf Tour zu gehen. *Sie will nach Hawaii und eine professionelle Surferin werden. *Sie macht Boxen, Hot Yoga und Tanzt. *Sie ist mit Taylor Hubbell verlobt. *Sie bekam ihre erste Tanzstunde im Alter von einem Jahr *Sie hat eine Katze namens Zachary Ryan Morris. *Ihre Schuhgröße ist 38. *Sie will einmal in die Niederlande reisen. *Ihre Lieblingsfilme sind Moulin Roge und Atonement. *Ihre Lieblingsserien sind Glee, Vampire Diaries und Modern Family. *Sie will einmal die Hauptfigur in einem Tanzfilm sein. *Sie möchte, dass es bei Trivial Pursuit folgende Frage gibt: "Weißt du, dass Delfine eigentlich nur schwule Haie sind?" Welcher Charakter hat diesen berüchtigten Satz gesagt?" *Sie hat mehrere Tattoos. *Sie ist sehr religiös. *Belegte Platz 35 der BuddyTV's "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011". *Sie konnte schon mit 7 Monaten laufen. *Ihre Lieblingsfächer in der Schule waren Naturwissenschaften und Mathe. *Sie hätte eigentlich am Broadway eine Rolle in West Side Story bekommen, bekam aber einen Anruf, dass sie "zu blond" ist. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6